My Little Pony: Savior of Equestria
by Hyper Shadic the Hedgehog
Summary: After learning of a grim and terrible fate that would soon plague Equestria, one Stallion must make tough decisions to save himself and the future of all Equestria
1. A New Beginning

"Fucking hell!" An aquamarine stallion pegasus yelled as he fell from the sky. He flapped his wings quickly, panicking as his struggle only assisted in him falling faster.

Other stallions, mares, and fillies watched in horror as the Pegasus got closer and closer to the ground before hearing a loud thud.

"NO!" The Pegasus yelled as he awakened from his terrible nightmare. He grabbed his body and felt himself to make sure that he was perfectly fine.

"Pull yourself together, Ace…it was only a nightmare…a nightmare that felt all too real." Ace got out of bed and stretched, "Today is the day you finally join the Wonderbolts Academy and become just like your parents. Just don't screw it up…the princesses are supposed to be there."

Ace flew downstairs and started to get himself breakfast, "Hmm…pancakes…or waffles? Pancakes or waffles? How about pancake waffles?" Ace got to work making breakfast and when he was done, he seemed contempt with the product.

After a good breakfast, Ace flew out of his house toward the Wonderbolt Academy.

"Just stay calm Ace. Remember, lift, drag, thrust. Keep this in mind, and you should pass with flying colors." He reassured himself.

Once he got to the Academy, Ace started stretching and flapping his wings to get them ready.

"Attention!" Yelled a yellow mare with a fiery mane.

Ace and the other participants stood ready at attention and watched as Captain Spitfire walked passed them.

Spitfire pulled out a clipboard and looked at the names, "Alright, trainees! The princesses are here to see you all tested!"

Princess Luna, Celestia, and Cadence as well as Prince Shining Armor were there watching everything.

Ace too a deep breath and cleared his mind, "Just keep calm…don't panic…" Ace started to smirk a bit determined to get himself into the academy.

"Alright, ladies! First up, we have…Ace Stormfront!" Spitfire yelled out.

Ace got ready and stepped out onto the runway before hearing a whistle. He charged and leapt soon taking flight.

There were many rings and obstacles set up in the vicinity, but they weren't a problem for Ace. He smirked and showed of a bit, doing flips, rolls, and corkscrews all over the place. However, what he didn't realize, was that a strong gust of wind came in and he lost control, No, no, no! Ahhhhh!"

Everyone watched in fear as he came in and hit a crash landing.

Ace hit the runway hard and rolled a few feet. He didn't move for a few minutes and Spitfire rushed over to him along with the princesses.

"Ace! Ace! Wake up!" Spitfire yelled shaking him before hearing groaning. They all gasped seeing Ace open his eyes.

"M-my wing…" Ace said as he looked at his left wing. It had bad scrapes and cuts.

"Oh my." Princess Celestia had said while the others couldn't look.

Ace stood up and looked around before running off and flying away before anyone could stop him.

**Later in Ponyville**

Ace was sitting in a bar drinking a glass of rum and tensed up as it burned his throat. After his first glass he called for another.

The bartender eyed him and sighed, "Kid…I think you had enough…I can already tell you're damn near shit faced…"

Ace glared at the bartender and angrily waved the glass at her, "Less talking…more filling. I just fucked up my chance at my dream today. So, I don't care what you…or anyone else fucking thinks. Just do your damn job, give me another glass of rum, and fuck off." Ace said as he laid his face on the bar table.

The bartender sighed and got him another glass that he waisted no time in drinking.

"Here's to never getting into the Wonderbolts again…" Ace raised his glass and too a big gulp for the alcohol gagging on it a bit.

Another patron had walked in causing the bartender to gasp.

Ace saw the bartender's reaction and turned around gasping and widening his eyes, "Oh my Celestia."

"Yes dear?" Celestia said as she saw the look of shock on the pegasi's face.

Ace tried to stand but struggled as he was drunk, "Why…are you here? Fucking come to laugh at me?" Ace asked sounding a bit aggressive.

Celestia shook her head and got close to him, "I came to check on you to see if you were alright…you did look severely hurt."

Ace glared at her and stumbled around, "Not as hurt as…you're gonna-" He tripped on himself and hit the ground passing out.

**The Next Morning**

Ace woke up to a splitting headache. "Damnit…fucking rum. That's the last time I decide to drink anything." He looked around the room and noticed something strange. "Huh? When did my bed look this fancy? Since when did my room get this big?" Ace looked around and got of the bed before going to the nearest window, "Since when did I live in a fucking castle!?" He yelled backing away into someone standing behind him.

"Since last night." Came the voice of the alicorn behind him.

Ace turned around and blushed seeing Princess Celestia standing before him, "My apologies!" He bowed his head almost shaking in fear.

"So this is how you act when you aren't drunk." She giggled trying to put the boy at ease. She walked to the bed and used her magic to make her bed while Ace watched.

"What am I…doing here?" Ace asked looking at her.

"Well for starters, I wanted to check on you after that spill you took. We were all worried after you ran…well, flew away. I'm impressed you could fly away. Secondly, you were extremely drunk…it would be irresponsible of me to witness this and allow you to go home. Third, your wing is greatly injured, it would be very unwise to fly for a while. So I bandaged it up for you. Lastly, I need you for something." She finished.

Ace raised an eyebrow, "Need me? For what? Why me specifically? Why not anypony else, like your elements of harmony? Or someone who can actually fly?" he replied looking at his wing which was damaged but bandaged up. "Is it broken?"

"No, it's not…but the doctor did advise that you should try to fly for a few days." Celestia responded. "And to answer your first question, this is something the elements of harmony could never do. Not to mention, you don't have to be good at flying for this." Celestia said as her mane waved slowly.

"Really? But you still choose me? No offense princess, but you either must have hit your head to put your trust and faith in me…or you're just naturally this dangerously optimistic to rely on me." Ace replied.

"I haven't even told you what it is and you're already doubting yourself. Why to you sell yourself so short?" She asked him.

"I trained my whole life to be like my mother and father. They were both wonderbolts and I wanted to be just like them. My father taught me everything…and still…after 15 years, I still managed to fuck up everything I wasted my life for. There is no point, I cant redeem myself from that." He said still looking at his wing before turning his gaze to her.

"And why not? Spitfire never said you couldn't try again…" Celestia started speaking.

"Doesn't matter…I'm not going back. I messed it up once, what's another try gonna change?" Ace sighed before siting on the floor.

"Well, you never know." The alicorn responded with a wink.

Ace rolled his eyes, "So…what is this thing that you put your trust in me to do? Shouldn't be too hard if an idiot like me could do it." He said as he followed Princess Celestia.

Celestia nodded before teleporting both Ace and herself to the middle of Ponyville.

"What are we doing here?" Ace looked around.

Celestia shushed him and looked around, "Just observe. Tell me if you notice anything off." She said as they stood there.

Ace looked around as he saw mares and fillies as well as a couple stallions of many colors, "Well…there are so many colorful ponies that its making my already aching head want to vomit. Is that it?" He said sarcastically looking up at the princess.

"Well, not exactly." She said rolling her eyes. "Look closer, what do you notice about the inhabitants?" She asked Ace.

"Hmm…there is something off…but…I cant quite put my hoof on it." He said, starting to catch on to an idea.

"What can you tell me about the stallions that live here?" She asked him.

"Well that's easy, Big Mac works in the apple orchard and barely says anything besides 'Eeyup!' all the time. Snips and Snails…I don't bother myself with them…and uh…that's it." He answered her question with a shrug.

"Now what can you tell me about the mares that live here?" Celestia asked him.

"That's even easier! Applejack is Big Mac's sister and works with him. Ms. Cheerilee works at the school, Twilight Sparkle lives in the library and studies science, Rarity owns that boutique over there. OH! The twins at the spa-" He was cut off by Celestia.

"And why was that so easy to name the mares rather than the stallions?" She had finally gotten him to think.

"Because…there are more mares than stallions…a lot more mares than stallions…oh shit…" He began to realize.

"This is why I need you Ace. This is why the elements of harmony cannot do this, as they are all female. I need a male who can help save the population of Ponyville.

"But what about the future? How do you know that there wont be an influx of males to keep a balance?" He began to question.

"My sister and I have looked into this and figured out that there wouldn't be." Celestia responded.

"You mean…you peered into the future?! Take me to see it!" Ace said excitedly.

"Gladly." Celestia responded as she and Ace disappeared.

**In the Future**

Ace and Celestia popped back where they were in Ponyville but it looked different.

Ace looked around and saw there were less than half of the original population here. "This place…its desolate, and…empty…" He walked around. "This is the future?"

Celestia nodded, "Without more males to keep up the population…everyone started to die out. As of today, there are no more males left on the planet. Everyone you see here are just counting off the days until they inevitably go extinct." She said.

Mares seemed upset and lacked the motivation to do anything. Buildings were rundown, and everything seemed decrepit.

Ace kept looking around, "How far in the future is this?" He asked looking at the princess.

She shook her head, "I cannot convey that…but know that you do not exist in this time anymore." She saw him gasping for air and look around.

"Take me back!" He yelled before blinking.

**Present Day**

Celestia had brought them back to the castle but this time they were in the garden.

Ace looked around, "Present day…"

Celestia nodded to him, "So then, Ace, would you like to help save all of Equestria?"

Ace was still skeptical, "What do I have to do?"

Celestia blushed, "You, erm, have to assist in repopulating Equestria."

His eyes went wide, "Are you insane!? I cant do that!"

She raised and eyebrow, "And why not? You seem to panic at the thought of the future. I thought you would love to help."

"Trust me…I would love to but, I would fail miserably. I'm terrible with girls…and even then, you're asking 1 stallion to repopulate, all of Equestria." He said sighing.

"Well assist." She corrected him, "My sister has chosen someone she wants to do this. I chose you."

Ace blushed, "I…I…well," he sighed, "I, will give it a shot."

"Perfect!" Celestia said smiling big and hugging Ace making him groan in pain from his wing, "Oh sorry!"

"It's fine…but how am I expected to do this when I cant even pick up a girl?" Ace asked.

"Simple, you and I will to a test date!" She said excitedly.

Ace's face went red and his wings popped up.

"Meet me in the dining hall later." She told him and he nodded before walking away.

Ace, explored the castle garden and looked up to the sky looking at the clouds, "Damn…what kind of mess have I made for myself?"

**That Night in the Dining Hall**

Ace enter the dining hall and looked around, "Celestia isn't here…gotta get used to saying that." He sat at the long table and looked around waiting.

"Sorry, I'm late." She said walking in.

"It's fi-" He said as Celestia was in a dress, a very sexy one at that. It was a golden glittery dress that floofed out at her flank.

She sat across from Ace and blushed looking at him, "So, how do I look?" She asked him with a playful giggle.

Ace stuttered and stammered over his words but all he could say was, "Ravishing."

Celestia smiled and took off her crown, "I can understand you feeling tense and uncomfortable, so don't think of me as 'Princess Celestia' think of me as just 'Tia Sunbeam' your girlfriend." She said before glowing.

Ace watched in amazement as Celestia now looked like a teenage unicorn mare, "Whoa! That was cool Celestia!"

She giggled, "Who is Celestia? I am Tia Sunbeam." Tia responded.

Ace rolled his eyes, and chuckled a bit, "Alright, Tia…what kind of guys do you like?"

"Oh, I LOVE the athletic and strong type, but I wouldn't mind an intelligent type who is silent." She blushed looking at Ace.

"Ok, Tia, what's your favorite food?" Ace asked leaning back in his chair.

"Scrambled eggs, toast, and bacon! Its basic, I know, but still healthy and delicious." Tia replied watching Ace.

"Would you look at that moon…care to join me in the garden?" Ace asked standing up.

Tia smiled and nodded joining Ace outside but was still concerned about his wing.

They starred at the sky and watched the stars twinkle in the night.

Out of nowhere, Ace kissed Tia on her lips which shocked her at first but she returned the kiss causing Ace to blush in shock.

"Not bad for my first kiss." She said giggling.

"Wait…I was your first kiss?!" Ace said looking at Tia.

Embarrassed, she nodded slowly looking down, "S-sorry if I shocked you."

"N-no its fine, I just didn't expect that. You know, you being a princess and all." Ace admitted. He had only know Celestia, or 'Tia' for a short time but he already felt a sudden attraction to her. Undenounced to him, she had felt the same way.

"Well, you should head to be Tia…I don't want to keep you up all night." He said walking her inside and to her room.

"Wait!" Tia said to him. "Will you…lay with me?" She asked, looking away.

Ace blushed and looked around but could see no one in sight. "I, um, o-ok."

Tia hugged him tight and gave a silent 'yay' before heading into her bedroom, "Right this way."

Once inside, Tia motioned for him to turn around so she could undress.

Ace turned around, "So, I had fun this evening, even though we didn't do much but kiss and watch the stars." He heard her giggle.

"Yeah, but I would do it all over again." She commented as she finished getting her pajamas on. She had already gotten into bed and told Ace he could turn around.

Ace smiled and joined Tia in bed before starting to fall asleep. While he slept, Tia cuddled with him and kissed his cheek while they slept. Ace needed to get his sleep after all…he has an entire race to save.


	2. The Start of a New Purpose

That very next morning, Ace had awaken with a groan feeling the sun beat down on his face, "Aww come on Celestia for fucks sakes…" He said slowly rising out of bed. Though , contrary to what he though, he woke up to find no sign of Celestia in her room, "Huh? Where is-"

He looked next to him and saw a note with some form of ticket, "Oh, a note?" He cleared his throat and began reading.

{To Ace, I am sorry I'm not here to welcome you this fine morning as I am out on princess duties that are of the utmost urgent. However, to compensate you for my lack of being a good hostess, I have left you a free pass for the spa. It's only good for today however, so don't worry. I look forward to seeing you again later. Yours truly, Celestia (Tia) Sunbeam.}

Ace stretched and looked at the pass, "Good for all day, huh? Lets see here…'A Day In Heaven' with the twins? Alright Celestia…I forgive you." Ace chuckled to himself before groaning a bit as he got out of bed due to his still injured wing.

Ace walked to the bathroom and started to freshen up a bit before walking out to the main hall and seeing guards walk around patrolling. "Man, I really have to get used to seeing guards everywhere." He whispered to himself before looking to find Celestia.

After what seemed like an hour, Ace asked a guard, "Hey. Uh do you know where the princesses are?"

The guard bowed his head, "The princesses are on important business at the Crystal Kingdom. However, She has arranged a chariot for your transport."

"Oh, uh, how do I get back to Ponyville without flying?" He said to himself.

The guard huffed and brought to a chariot, "As per Princess Celestia's orders, you will be escorted via chariot until she feels you're fit to fly again."

"Whoa! For real!? Where is it?" Ace said having no luck hiding his excitement.

The guard pointed to the door, "Just outside. Oh and one last thing," The guard took a deep breath, "don't give the guy a rough time, he has been here longer than anyone."

Ace ran out and saw his silver chariot with a guard waiting for him.

"Finally, I was wondering if you would have slept in." The guard said as Ace walked up.

"Uh…ok…" Ace said a little uncomfortable.

The guard huffed once Ace was on and took him to Ponyville, "So, tell me…why am I exactly taking a civilian to and from the castle?"

Ace looked at him, "Well, I'm not sure if I should tell you, at least not while youre flying me around."

They soon landed and Ace got off the chariot and stood in front of the stallion, "First, what's your name?"

"Lance Silverheart, what about you civi?" Lance asked.

"Ace Stormfront. A pleasure." Ace bowed his head.

Lance rolled his eyes, "Now what is it that you're up to."

Ace took a deep breath, "You can't tell anyone and definitely not Celestia!"

Lance raised his eye and unhooked himself from the chariot, "If you're trying to bed the princess, I will personally have your ass."

"What? No." Ace said visibly confused. "I am trying to save the future!"

Now it was Lances turn to be confused, "What in blazes are you talking about?"

Ace sighed, "You're going to need to sit down for this." He told Lance who did, "So…all of ponykind is on the verge of extinction and I am the only one who can stop it."

Lance started laughing loudly before looking Ace in his eyes and realizing he was serious, "Ok humor me. How will we go extinct?"

"So you know how there are more mares than stallions?" Ace asked.

"Yeah, what about it?" Lance said still with a large grin on his face.

"Well after however many years pass…we will go extinct as less and less males will be around to help keep repopulating…not to mention the fact nobody will realize until it's too late. The mare to stallion ratio is astounding, and with more males who can't help, are unable to, or just won't, it's only a matter of time before we will all die out. So Celestia chose me to help make sure that the grim future doesn't happen." Ace explained.

Lance thought about that, and slowly, the smile started to disappear, "You're serious…my god…"

Ace nodded, "So me and apparently someone else need to hurry our ass and try to assist in repopulating as well as help any stallions we can."

"Who else is helping or knows about this besides me?" Lance asked before standing again.

"As far as I know, Princess Luna and someone who she chose for this mission. I don't know who he is but I won't be able to know. Since we are to keep this a secret, obviously he isn't going to make it obvious that he is up to something." Ace said before looking toward Ponyville.

"I see. Well let's get you to your destination." Lance responded before hooking himself back to the chariot.

Ace got on and Lance flew to Ponyville,

"Hey, I noticed you're a Pegasus right? How come you don't fly?" Lance glanced back at Ace who caught his gaze.

"My wing is broken…I uh…broke it in my flight exam for the Wonderbolts academy. It was embarrassing." Ace said. "All my life I wanted to be a Wonderbolt and I finally get a chance and blew it…"

Lance landed just outside of Ponyville and looked at Ace, "What happened?" He asked almost seeming concerned.

"I was flying and trying to do stunts and a huge gust of wind threw me off balance and I dropped like a rock. When I woke up…my wing was broken, and I saw the looks of everyone. It was a disaster, so I flew away with a broken wing…" Ace looked down.

"Why be a Wonderbolt? Why not anything else?" Lance asked.

"My parents were Wonderbolts, and I wanted to be just like them. They were great and did some of the most dangerous and amazing stunts that most would have a heart attack just from watching." Ace responded a bit of a glow in his eye.

"Like what? What sort of stuff did they do, and what was their greatest stunt?" Lance then asked.

**Flashback**

In blue uniforms above the clouds a beautiful white mare and jet black stallion were flying close to each other with one slightly more elevated than the other.

"Just like we practiced honey!" the mare yell before they broke away from each other.

"Whoa!" Said a young Ace watching his parents fly.

{They were awesome. Their signature move was called the "Corkscrew Cascade"}

The stallion began to corkscrew while the mare flew around him in the opposite of his rotation directing themselves into the clouds in the area.

For a while, they disappeared into the clouds and didn't come back out.

{For a while, they didn't show up…until all of the clouds exploded!}

At that moment, all of the clouds burst into a glittering display of glimmering sparkles.

"YEAH! WAY TO GO MOM AND DAD!" Ace yelled jumping up and down.

**End Flashback**

"Yeah…they were glorious…until the very end…" He said getting quieter

"What do you mean?" Lance questioned

"They died in an accident while practicing a stunt…and I watched them…unable to help." He started hearing the yells and screams for his parents. "I just wish I wasn't held back…I wanted to fly for them…I wanted to soar and get to them in time… I begged and pleaded for their trainer to let me go after them…but I couldn't."

Lance slowed, "I'm sorry to hear. That's something no foal or filly should have to go through let alone witness it. I am very sorry, but I'm sure they wouldn't consider you a failure."

"I doubt that…I failed my chance to get in…and now its over." Ace said.

Lance watched Ace start walking away, "Hey! Chin up. I have a surprise for you when you come back to the castle. Until then, stay out of trouble."

Ace nodded and walked into Ponyville.

**In Ponyville**

Ace stepped toward the entrance to Ponyville and glace at the locals, "Ok Ace, this is your chance…just have to find a mare to bang. Oh great, now that just sounds bad…" He said to himself

Once he was in Ponyville, Ace tense in pain slightly and rubbed his wing, "Well, time to get my free massage. Hope they do something for my wing." He said looking at his swollen wing.

On his way to the spa, Ace passed his old teacher, "Huh? Oh! Ms. Cheerliee!"

Startled, the pony known as Cheerilee turned around, "Hm? Ace? Is that you?"

Ace nodded walking up to his old teacher, "You look great! How are you?"

Cheerilee had blushed at the comment, "I am well, thanks for asking. And yourself?"

Ace sighed and showed her his damaged wing, "I damaged my wing, but otherwise I'm alright."

Cheerilee gasped and looked closely at his wing, "I told you your stunts would get you hurt, Ace. Now look."

Ace had blushed, "I know, but I was trying out for the Wonderbolts Academy. I messed up a stunt and…well you can see how bad the mess up was."

"Yes I can." Cheerilee responded and sighed, "Put some ice on it and don't fly for a while and you should be ok."

"Yes ma'am!" Ace said saluting to her which cause her to laugh a bit before walking away, "Wish I could talk more but I have somewhere I have to be. Bye Miss Cheerilee!"

He continued walking and looked up at the clouds, "You never know how much something means to you…until it's gone."

He was too busy that he didn't see that there was someone in front.

"Uh hello? Are you alright?" The mare said.

Ace looked at her, "Oh sorry! I was just thinking." He said blushing.

"Well could you maybe move a bit out of the way? We are setting up over here and don't want you to get hurt." She said.

Ace moved away, "Setting up for what?" He asked.

"For the fashion show tomorrow. Miss Fleur Dis Lee will be one of the individuals modeling the clothes." The mare said before getting back to work.

"Fleur Dis Lee? That sounds," Ace paused for a moment and walked away, "fancy. So there will be tons of mares there…however, I know what my prize is." He looked at a flyer. "If I'm going to populate this place…I'm going to need to make sure my kids are cute."

He groaned at his wing, "This is killing me. I really need to find someone who can heal this thing quickly." Ace said to himself before walking to a bench and relaxing, "Saving the world is going to be a blessing and a curse. On one hand I'm making sure we live…but I'm going to seem like a real shithead that I screw one mare then move on to the next. I need to ask Celestia if she could help with that."

She waved to him before continuing to her schoolhouse.

Ace had gotten to the Spa and walked inside seeing he was one of the few customers.

"Hello and welcome to the Day Spa. How may we relieve you of your stress?" Said Aloe.

Ace gave her the pass causing her to call Lotus.

They both looked at the pass and inspected it thoroughly before they both looked at each other and blushed, "Right this way sir."

Ace followed them and looked around, "By the way, can you 2 gals take it easy on my wing…it's hurting very bad?"

"Don't worry sir, we will relieve **ALL** your stress and tension." Lotus said with a giggle.

They had brought Ace to a room with a mud bath, "Step in and relax." They told him and he did what he was told.

He started to relax and felt cucumbers put over his eyes, "Ah~ This is the life~" He had said to himself.

He started to ponder the thought of Celestia and the pass. {Something doesn't seem right. I mean, it was nice of her to get me a pass for a free day at the spa, but why wouldn't she just let me pay for a quick massage instead? I have the bits, and I have the time…though time is of the essence. Is there something I'm missing? Maybe there was something I didn't notice before…I will have to find out later.}

As time passed, Ace started to contemplate his life, "My god…what a mess. First, I fuck up my chance at my dream goal in life…now I have to assist someone I don't even know in helping to save all of pony kind

Lotus had came in an hour later and tapped Ace on his shoulder, "Excuse me sir, your relaxing spa bath is ready."

She had taken the cucumbers off his eyes and let him clean himself off before taking him to the spa.

Ace got in the Spa bath and felt hot water jets spray him everywhere soothingly, "Ohhhhhh yeaahhhhhh~ This is a day in heaven~" He leaned back and relaxed.

A few more hours passed and Aloe entered the room to bring Ace to the last part of his day, "A gentle and tender massage by Lotus and myself."

She brought him to a massage table and had him lay on his chest while she and Lotus began massaging his back.

Ace had started to give moans of enjoyment, "Ohhh yeah~ That's the spot~" Both his wings started to gently raise and lower.

The 2 owners looked at each other and began on his wings earning a slight yelp when they felt his bad wing.

"AH!" He tensed up and let them do their job while biting this tongue.

The next 30 minutes felt excruciating for Ace as he was then instructed to go on his chest.

"Now close your eyes and relax." Aloe told Ace and he did.

He heard giggling at first then his eyes shot open as he felt lips between his legs, "WHAT!"

Lotus had his length in her mouth and seemed to be very skilled at what she was doing.

"Oh my Celestia~ Yes~" Ace said with a slight moan.

His eyes began to roll back a bit and his tongue hung out of his mouth while Lotus, and soon Aloe who joined in the fun, continued licking his shaft.

"I think he is ready for the last part Lotus." Aloe said seductively to Lotus who winked and pulled herself on top of Ace.

Ace gave a gasp as he felt Lotus try to push his length into her, "Ah! Ngh! It wont fit." He said to her.

Right as he said that, Lotus had popped Ace's cock into her causing her to yelp, "He's huge!" Aloe began to lick Ace's cock as Lotus began to bounce softly on it.

Ace began to sweat and held onto Lotus's hips while she bounced.

"Just relax, Ace, we will take care of you." Aloe whispered to him.

Lotus started speeding up before slamming down and grinding on the young stallion.

Their hearts were racing and Lotus could feel Ace building up.

"Oh Aloe, I think he's almost there." She commented as Ace was moaning a little higher pitch.

His back started to arch and his wings quickly sprung out as he started to release his load.

Lotus slammed down once more making sure not a single drop escaped from her, "So warm~ So much~"

She took Ace out of her then pinned him down completely surprising the Pegasus.

He couldn't move and soon felt his cock forced in again, this time though, it was Aloe's turn to take a ride.

Unlike Lotus who was mostly rough, Aloe was more gentle and soothing, "Oh my, he is big~" Aloe said with a pleasurable moan.

Ace had laid there and let the spa ponies do their job while making sure to enjoy their bodies while they were at it.

After a little more grinding, Ace had burst inside Aloe letting out a loud moan, "Oh Celestia yes~"

Both of the spa ponies giggled and got off of him before finishing his massage and letting him rest.

"I think we have another satisfied customer." Lotus giggled as she walked out of the room.

"Oh yes, but let's not forget, we enjoyed ourselves too. He might get the customer of the month award." Aloe responded as she lit a couple candles and left the room.


End file.
